10 Um Pedido de Casamento
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Bom... O título já sugere td. Nossos personagens? Nala e Hyoga, o par de meu universo cdz! *-* Eles estão, finalmente, descobrindo certas reações de seus corpos em q ñ prestavam atenção antes. Só romance hj, e algumas cocitas calientes!
1. Chapter 1

_Oi de novo gnt!_

_Mais uma vez digo que saint seiya naum me pertence, td é crédito de Massami Kurumada e eu só faço fic por lazer. Não ganho nadica de nada c/ isso! As únicas personagens q criei e q estão nessa fic são Nala (eu!) e Ane._

_Bom... Essa é uma fic q eu escrevi há um tempinho já. Foi minha primeira tentativa c/ coisas mais quentes =P Me deu muito medo de começar a escrever esta... Estamos voltando ao universo de cdz de minhas fics, após o nosso tour pela Exodus do Nando-kun, em q temos a história de Kurumada + minha personagem (Nala) e é por ser um história c/ a minha personagem q esta aqui foi ainda mais difícil._

_P/ quem conhece a série q conta a história de Nala, essa aqui é a continuação, além, é claro, de um monte de outras sides q tenho xD Pra lembrar da sequência temos Além da Coragem - Livros I (Apresentação de Nala e Santuário), II (Asgard e Posseidon), III (Hades), Com medo de Amar (one shot curtinha sobre pensamentos e sentimentos entre Nala e Hyoga), Prólogo do Céu (o nome jah diz XD) e IV (Olimpo - minha primeira fic completamente criaçãoi minha), Além das Memórias (q terminei de postar acho q semana retrasada =P) e agora essa!_

_Eu fiz essa p/ ser só romance mesmo, então, amantes das batalhas de saint seiya, onegai me perdoem nesta XD Eu pensei, poxa, os cavs passam a vida inteira treinando e esperando batalhas. Aconteceram tantas coisas na geração em questão, que eles não tiveram nem tempo de se relacionar descentemente, por mais fortes que fossem seus sentimentos, só se tinham tempo p/ se preocuparem uns c/ os outros e tentarem salvar a vida uns dos outros. Eles sabem, como qqer humano depois de certa idade, q "certas coisas" acontecem "qdo duas pessoas se gostam muito de uma forma especial..." Mas c/ tantos ascontecimentos, será q já pararam p/ pensar em como são as sensações de qdo começam a sentir essas "vontades"? Como se sentiriam qdo, finalmente em tempos de paz e podendo prestar atenção em seus próprios corpos, se deparassem c/ tais sensações pela primeira vez? Como reagiriam diante delas? As reconheceriam de primeira? Bom... Eu resolvi contar um pokinho disso pensando na personalidade do meu casalsinho mais amado... Hyoga e Nala._

_Acalmem-se... Serão só dois capítulos, esse tah grandinho, ainda mais c/ essa apresentação-testamento XD Mas o próximo é mais curtinho. Contarei hj um certo dia, em q um certo casal descobriu certas sensações... Espero q gostem! Boa leitura!_

_-ooo-  
_

_**Pedido**_

_-ooo-**  
**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Era Setembro, início de outono, mais precisamente dia 25. As folhas das árvores sob a qual se sentava voavam amarelas à sua volta, ao que ela observava sem pensar em nada. Estava calma, sentia-se bem com o cheiro do ar puro, o vento em seu rosto e as cores por todo o ambiente. A imagem some quando um par de mãos alvas encobre seus olhos, fazendo brotar nos lábios um alegre sorriso.

- Adivinha...

- Não adianta, Hyoga, eu te reconheço de qualquer jeito.

- Ora... Não custa tentar. – respondeu abraçando-a e dando-lhe um selinho. – Fecha os olhos e abre a mão.

Faz cara de desentendida diante do sorriso, mas obedece, e ele deposita em sua mão uma bela trufa recheada, fazendo os olhos que acabavam de abrir brilharem ainda mais.

- Que delícia!

- Do mais genuíno chocolate suíço.

- Que? Mas deve ser uma fortuna!

- Não importa. Pedi pro Afrodite trazer, tem uma caixa inteirinha só pra você.

- Ah, obrigada!

A menina o abraçou impulsivamente, seu beijo tocou a orelha do rapaz sem malícia, mas o fez corar com o arrepio que subitamente lhe subiu pela espinha. Hyoga se assusta com a própria reação, esfregando a orelha com o mesmo sorriso de antes, sem entender o que lhe acontecera.

Ele se senta diante dela, alegremente vendo-a se deliciar com o doce. Seu olhar se perde, completamente hipnotizado com aquele rosto pouco menos alvo que o seu, com os cabelos castanho-dourados sob a luz do sol. Até que ela se intrigou com o modo repentinamente quieto do garoto.

- Hei... Que foi?

- Hã? Nada, desculpe. Estava viajando.

Ajeitou-se, tocando suas mãos. Assim seus olhos tão claramente azuis puderam mergulhar no castanho dos dela.

- Escute, Nala, você conhece aquele restaurante que fica na praia do lado norte da do Santuário?

- O Parthenon's? Claro! Já ouvi muito falar de lá. É o restaurante mais chique e caro de Atenas.

- O melhor de toda a Grécia, dizem. Eu... Eu reservei dois lugares lá. – disse, fitando-a com um sorriso terno.

- Que? Hahaha, fala sério, Hyoga. Precisaria economizar por, pelo menos, uns seis meses pra comer lá. Sem contar que uma reserva é quase impossível.

- Bom... Não importa quanto tempo eu economizei... Quanto à reserva, agradeço eternamente a Saga. Então... Quer jantar lá comigo? Disseram que a noite hoje será linda.

- Você... Ta falando sério?

Acenou positivamente, esperando ansioso pela resposta. Nala olha para o sol, deduzindo as horas, e se levanta apressadamente.

- Mas já são seis horas! Eu tenho que ir pra casa então.

- Desculpa, só confirmaram a reserva agora e... Isso é um sim?

- Que horas você me pega? – perguntou sorrindo, para a alegria do loirinho.

- Às nove e meia?

- Ótimo. Até mais.

Deu-lhe um selinho, que o fez corar fortemente, e ele não conseguiu sair do lugar, vendo-a correr em direção à sua casa alegremente. Engoliu em seco. "Nossa... Que corpo...!" – arregalou os olhos, assustado consigo mesmo. "Eu... Eu nunca pensei desse jeito..." – e se deu um tapa de repreensão.

- Ficou louco? Você a ama... Mais respeito, idiota!

Levantou-se de súbito, seu coração estava acelerado e seu rosto estava tão rubro que podia sentir até suas orelhas queimando. "O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou para si mesmo. Saiu apressadamente em direção às Doze Casas, precisava falar com seu mestre, mas quando passava pela primeira casa, uma força invisível não o deixou seguir. Revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Mu, eu to com pressa...

- Ora essa, calma, rapaz. Você não me fez um pedido "muito especial"?

- Ah, é mesmo! – exclamou sorrindo ao se lembrar – Está pronto?

- Claro. Era pra hoje, não? Eu sempre cumpro um trato, até porque é importante.

Entregou-lhe uma caixinha prateada, toda trabalhada e muito delicada, sorrindo amigavelmente. Os olhos do loiro brilhavam intensamente, junto com o seu sorriso, Mu lhe toca o ombro, brincando.

- Vai lá garoto. Não vá se atrasar que essa é a função do lado feminino.

- Pode deixar, Mu. Muito obrigado.

- Que é isso, precisando é só pedir.

O rapaz corre escadaria acima depois de guardar com todo o cuidado possível a caixa, seu olhar se perde nos degraus, que parecem ser intermináveis. Certamente que até Aquário seriam muitos, mas para ele pareciam o triplo do que realmente havia. Um escorpiniano observa toda aquela pressa da sacada de sua casa, ficando realmente cheio de curiosidade, e fica ali pensando, por uns vinte minutos, se deveria ver o que estaria acontecendo com o jovem discípulo de seu melhor amigo.

Entra às pressas em Aquário, ofegante, chamando a atenção de seu guardião, que se ocupava com o jantar do dia (como sempre, algo de classe e muito saudável). O mestre vem até o salão de entrada, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver o estado lastimável do rapaz.

- Mas o que é isso, Hyoga? Até parece que disputou a maratona.

- É... Pois é... Eu...

- Calma... Respira, depois você fala. Senta aí que eu vou buscar um copo de água.

O garoto aceita o conselho, se senta para se refazer do cansaço. Depois da água...:

- Mestre, eu falei com ela. Está tudo certo, ela aceitou o jantar.

Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade, e tinha um sorriso bobo que divertia Camus.

- Ora, e você achou que ela não aceitaria? Vocês não são namorados?

- Eu sei... Mas não é isso, é que... Você sabe... Meu nervosismo é outra coisa.

- Ah, sei. Mas isso não é problema, você está nervoso à toa.

- Er... Mestre...

- Hum...?

- É que... Tem outra coisa... Eu...

- Diga, você ainda tem que se arrumar.

- Eu acho que to com problemas.

- Do que está falando? Não está indo tudo bem?

- Está. Mas é que... Eu...

Camus percebeu seu baixar de olhar envergonhado, o rosto, até suas orelhas, tinham um vermelho vivo e ele apertava os dedos entre as próprias mãos. O mestre percebe que o assunto devia ser muito íntimo. Mas por que o garoto teria vergonha de falar sobre qualquer coisa com o próprio mestre? Afinal, tivera de explicar a Nala o que era ficar "moça", e para um homem falar sobre intimidades era muito mais embaraçoso com garotas. Sentou-se do lado dele, sorrindo e dando uma de pai, não era tão frio com o discípulo como com a maioria das pessoas.

- Ora, Hyoga, vamos. Não precisa ter vergonha de falar comigo.

- É que... Hoje eu to estranho, não é só o nervoso de tudo o que eu planejei. Eu sinto que estou borbulhando, as mãos tremendo, o calor pelo corpo, o frio na espinha. Olha pra mim, até minhas orelhas queimam.

O mestre arqueou uma sobrancelha, um tanto quanto desentendido. O menino já tinha 22 anos e parecia não fazer idéia do que estava sentindo. Colocou a mão atrás de seu pescoço, e o rapaz sentiu-o gelar.

- AI! O que ta fazendo?

- Te esfriando. – respondeu, sorrindo divertido – Até parece que não conhece suas próprias reações...

- Pra falar a verdade, não estou conhecendo mesmo. Mestre, me diz, o que ta acontecendo comigo?

- Se quer mesmo saber... A verdade é que você sempre gostou da Nala, mesmo quando ainda não sabia o que era amar. Quando gostamos de alguém de adultos, a primeira coisa que nos interessa é o físico, mas para crianças é diferente.

- Então... O amor nascido na infância é diferente. Mas e isso de agora?

- Ora, de qualquer forma, você a ama, e há conseqüências. Você não se dava conta por causa desse amor puro, mas no fundo sempre soube que ela é muito bonita.

- Linda...

- Oui. Uma hora ou outra isso ia acabar acontecendo.

- Quer dizer... – e baixou ainda mais a cabeça, parecendo entristecido – que o meu amor por ela não é mais puro como antes?

O outro, sempre sério e centrado, dá um repentino tapa na nuca do discípulo, assustando-o com tal comportamento. Ele olha sério para o garoto ainda assustado.

- Acorda, Hyoga. Você perdeu a noção?

- Mas...

- Mas o que? – corta fulminante.

- Essa... Coisa. Isso é desejo. Eu nunca...

- Pela segunda vez, - corta novamente – acorda! Desejo nascido só de desejo é impuro, mas com um sentimento puro e sincero é algo nobre. E pelo amor de Atena, você já provou até demais que seus sentimentos estão muito além de fortes e sinceros.

- Eu sei. Eu a amo mais que tudo no mundo. Mas aí é que vem a pior parte.

Camus sorriu ternamente, como quem diz: "Meu menininho está crescendo...". Colocou a mão sobre os cabelos dourados.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque... Eu tenho medo... Não quero estragar as coisas. Se eu fizer alguma burrada... Quer dizer... Tentar alguma coisa... Nala vai se chatear comigo.

Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, fitando o fundo dos olhos azuis claros.

- Hyoga, posso te perguntar uma coisa? Se não for te constranger...

- T...Tá... – respondeu, já imaginando o que vinha.

- Você já... Sabe... Fez alguma coisa do tipo?

- Er... – estava vermelho como um tomate.

- Tudo bem, acho melhor eu ser direto... Você é virgem?

O garoto engasgou, levantou o olhar arregalado e assustado para o mestre, com a cara mais envergonhada que o aquariano já vira.

- Como... Como é que você sabe?

- Tá meio na cara. Ainda mais com esse seu nervosismo todo. Sem contar que só alguém muito puro para não conhecer as próprias reações.

- Ah, o que eu faço?

- Hei... Vai com calma, rapaz. Você supera isso, pense apenas no que você tem planejado para esta noite.

- Tá bom...

- Ô de casa! – soa uma terceira voz na entrada da casa, fazendo o loirinho branquear por completo.

- To ferrado.

Camus acabou por rir, divertindo-se do repentino medo do garoto que já enfrentara até Deuses sem o menor temor. O novo visitante chegou até eles.

- E aí, Camus? Oi, Hyoga.

- Oi, Milo... – respondeu tentando se refazer.

- Bon nuit, Milo?

- Boa noite... Ué, o que deu no russinho? Até parece que viu fantasma...

- Ah, não é nada demais, né, Hyoga?

- Não. – disfarçou – Nada, mesmo. Aliás, vou acabar me atrasando. To indo nessa, até mais, Milo. Até, Mestre, obrigado por tudo.

Milo arqueia uma sobrancelha, não estava nada convencido do comportamento do garoto, e fita os olhos de Camus. Este mantém o olhar frio de sempre, não traspassando nenhuma dúvida ou idéia de que estivesse escondendo algo. Camus podia enganá-lo, mas o comportamento do garoto era estranho demais, uma boa prova de que seu amigo estaria com segredos. Apoiou o cotovelo no ombro do aquariano, sorrindo para ele com ironia.

- Camus, colega, amigo, você sabe que eu te adoro, né?

- Diz logo o que está passando nessa sua mente pérfida, Milo.

- Credo, que humor horrível é esse, pinguinzinho? Eu só queria saber a verdade sobre o estranho comportamento do nosso picolé júnior.

- Já disse que não é nada. Por que a preocupação?

- Por que você pode encenar muito bem, mas seu discípulo... De ator só tem o rostinho bonito.

Não podia conter o riso, Camus era mestre em esconder suas expressões, mas Milo era mestre em fazer as pessoas rirem. Balançou a cabeça como quem diz: "você não tem jeito, mesmo...".

- Ora deixe disso, Milo. Não há nada.

- Ah, qual é? Por que eu não posso saber, heim?

- Porque é coisa entre mestre e discípulo.

- Não sei porque, mas não to levando fé nessa sua conversa.

Suspirou, como que vencido pelo cansaço, e Milo sorriu vitorioso.

- Esta bem, aracnídeo insistente. Ele está nervoso por causa do jantar com a Nala.

- Jantar com... COMO É QUE...

- Sem gritar, Milo...

- Tá... – concordou com olhar retalhador – Como é que eu sou o único que não tá sabendo?

- Na verdade, só eu, Mu e Saga estão sabendo.

- COMO É? Mas eu sou irmão dela... O que aquele moleque pretende?

- Não faz essa cara de quem vai fuzilar o primeiro ser vivo que te cruzar. E Hyoga não pretende nada. Pelo menos não do que você possa estar pensando.

- Ele não estaria tão nervoso por causa de um simples jantar. Minha irmãzinha linda, meiga, delicada e...

PAF! Um tapa na nuca do escorpiniano quase o lança de cara no chão.

- Já disse que não é nada disso, pára com essa psicose!

- PSICOSE? Aquele pato albino de uma figa... Ele me paga!

- MILO! – Camus finalmente se irrita – Mantivemos segredo porque a Nala provavelmente estará louca para ter pra quem contar. E certamente o primeiro vai ser o querido irmão... Seu idiota!

- Idiota? – resmungou com cara de choro – Mas... O que? Contar o que?

- Amanhã você fica sabendo. Agora dá o fora daqui.

- Tem certeza que ele não vai chatear a Nala?

- Mon Dieu, Milo... Pára com essa de irmão superprotetor...

-Mas eu fico com ciúmes, não posso evitar.

- Ah... Eu sei, todo irmão fica. Mas você sabe muito bem que a Nala está em boas mãos. Você por acaso acha que ela seria mais feliz com qualquer outra pessoa? Ou talvez ela fosse mais feliz sozinha, vai querer que ela seja uma sacerdotisa, agora...

- Não... Eu sei. Ninguém ama mais a minha irmã, além de mim, do que esse pato.

- Hei... Meu cosmo é frio, mas meu coração não é de gelo.

- Opa... Foi mal. Além de nós dois. Mas o que posso fazer...? Não dá pra evitar xingar o namorado da minha irmã.

- Vai ter que se conformar, e se acostumar. Esses dois não se separam mais.

- Que sorte... Ele é um cara legal, forte, corajoso, honrado. E ama minha irmã. Ela não seria mais feliz de outra forma.

- Que bom que você entendeu. – disse com um sorriso aliviado.

- Mas ainda vou transformar ele numa peneira com a minhas agulhas.

Milo voltara a ter um olhar ameaçador, ainda que sorrindo, o que deixava a visão ainda mais sinistra: Um par de olhos azuis escuros sob as franjas revoltadas e da mesma cor, um rosto simplesmente lindo, mas assustador com aquele sorriso irônico e com olhos estreitos e retalhadores. Camus fita a cena, e a única reação que consegue ter é um sorriso bobo de quem não tem comentários a fazer, aquilo não lhe fazia sentido algum.

Vila das Amazonas, Nala bate à porta de Marin, a jovem atende.

- Marin! Preciso de ajuda, por favor.

- Nossa, que euforia toda é essa? Entra, toma uma água e me explica com calma.

- Não dá. To atrasada. – e abraçando a Amazona – Ah, Marin, a gente vai no Parthenon's! Acredita nisso?

- Hã? Parthenon's? A gente quem?

Nala explica tudo, estava mais animada que criança no natal. Também pudera, um jantar com seu namorado no melhor restaurante de Atenas... Marin ri divertida.

- Mas que maravilha! Uma reserva naquele lugar? O garoto caprichou.

- Ah... Mas eu não sei o que uso, me ajuda a escolher?

- Claro, vamos lá, e vamos rápido se não você se atrasa. Temos que escolher bem, do jeito que o Hyoga é, estará impecável. Vê se não desmaia, heim? Hehehe.

- E tem jeito? Aquilo é covardia, ele fica bonito até em farrapos.

- Como se você ficasse atrás. – comentou rindo.

- Olha só quem fala.

Vão para a casa de Nala, e ela vai direto para o banho. Vai-se lá xampu, condicionador, hidratante, tudo do melhor que ela tinha. Colocou o roupão longo e branco, com sakuras bordadas nas golas, felpudo e confortável, secou os longos cabelos e correu para o quarto, onde Marin já estudava cuidadosamente seu guarda-roupas. Nala sorriu, foi até lá, arrancou todas as roupas mais sociais e chiques que tinha e despejou sobre a cama. Depois foi aos sapatos e sandálias, colocando todas aos pés da cama. Marin se divertia.

- Não precisava de tanta bagunça.

- Japoneses, sempre tão certinhos. Assim fica fácil ver e escolher. Que acha desse?

Passaram um longo tempo escolhendo a roupa e o sapato que combinasse, se divertiram à beça com essa coisa tão simples que parecia.

- Acho que não tem nada divertido assim no Olimpo. – comentou Marin.

- Deve ser por isso que Saori resolveu ficar com a gente. – riu Nala.

- E você também, né?

Nala apenas sorriu, às vezes até esquecia do fato, e todos a sua volta a respeitavam ainda mais por isso, nada subia a cabeça daquela jovem. Escolheram finalmente o vestido e a sandália. Nala então subiu num banquinho, puxou uma gaveta no maleiro e dela tirou uma caixa que depositou sobre a cama. Dentro dela estavam colares, braceletes, pulseiras, brincos, anéis, todo tipo de assessório. Escolheu alguns deles e colocou ao lado da roupa.

- Agora se vista que eu te ajudo com a maquiagem. Aliás... Onde está a caixa?

- No armarinho do banheiro, debaixo da pia.

Ela o buscou enquanto a garota se arrumava, faltavam só dez minutos para o horário marcado, Marin arrumou as cores que Nala escolheu, jogou os cabelos dela para trás e a arrumou. Escutam o barulho na porta.

- Como sempre, as garotas se atrasam. – brincou Marin – Termine de se arrumar que eu atendo.

- Obrigada, Marin!

Enquanto a jovem arruma os cabelos, a amiga corre para a entrada, abrindo a porta.

- Olá, Marin?

- Boa noite. Nossa, que bonito... Entre, Nala está terminando de se arrumar. Espero que tenha calculado o atraso feminino quando decidiu o horário. – brincou.

Ele riu, estava claramente ansioso, mas tentava manter a calma. Logo Nala veio quase fazendo seu queixo cair. Usava um vestido branco, bem justo ao busto e à cinturinha fina dela, com um belo decote em "v". A parte da saia caia bastante solta até pouco abaixo dos joelhos e no ombro se prendia uma fita do mesmo tecido que pendia até, mais ou menos, os quadris. A barra era vermelha, assim como as laterais da fita que caia de seu ombro. A sandália era tipicamente grega, de salto baixo, trançando-lhe as pernas num delicado dourado. Usava uma gargantilha com uma pedra vermelha bem no centro, um bracelete do lado esquerdo, delicadas pulseiras do lado direito, um anel no dedo médio da mão esquerda, todos em dourado. Nos cabelos, que tinham só uma parte presa à nuca, uma delicada fivela, tudo dourado como suas sandálias. A maquiagem era leve, apenas para realçar seus traços. O garoto mal podia falar, estava hipnotizado.

- Oi, Hyoga.

O cumprimento o tirou do encanto, seu sorriso era simplesmente maravilhoso e sua voz era encantadora. Mas na mente de Nala passava o mesmo pensamento que na de Hyoga: "Todos os olhares se voltariam para o seu namorado". Usava calça social preta, sapatos da mesma cor, uma camisa fina, verde de manga curta, com os primeiros botões soltos, segurando o casaco caro nos dedos, às suas costas, também preto, e prendera os cabelos num rabo baixo, mas as franjas ainda caiam rebeldes e graciosas sobre sua testa, juntos dos maravilhosos olhos azuis, do jeito que Nala mais gostava. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Nala... Está linda.

Ela corou, baixando a cabeça com um sorriso encabulado.

- Você também...

Marin esperava do lado de fora para se despedir, os dois saíram de mãos dadas e Nala se despediu da amiga, abraçando-a e agradecendo muito pela ajuda. Seguiram, então, para Atenas, para a praia onde estava o mais requintado restaurante da cidade, se não de toda a Grécia.

Chegam ao restaurante, enorme, lindo, tudo era de um requintado dourado fosco, os lustres eram de cristais pendentes, porcelana da melhor qualidade, talheres em prata trabalhada, taças de cristal, garçons e recepcionistas cheios de pompa e da melhor educação, pessoas bem vestidas, de requinte e modos excepcionais. Mas não podiam se sentir mal, estavam impecáveis e todos os olhavam com, no mínimo, admiração. As meninas chegavam a sentir certa inveja de Nala, não inveja ruim, claro, por estar ao lado daquele galã, e os rapazes sentiam de Hyoga ao vê-lo de mãos dadas com aquela menina com rostinho, e corpinho, claro, de ninfa.

- Seu nome, por favor. – diz o recepcionista.

- Hyoga, Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

- Ah, sim. Senhor Yukida e senhorita Ellêniká, certo? Queiram me acompanhar.

Levou-os até a mesa que lhes fora reservada, com uma belíssima vista para o mar. O homem puxou educadamente a cadeira para Nala e depositou um cardápio na frente de cada um, depois se curvou.

- O garçom virá atendê-los logo, com sua licença.

Uma jovem apareceu oferecendo pequenas taças para a entrada. Era licor, um delicioso licor de cerejas. Olharam o cardápio, só pratos requintados, de nomes chiques, que os dois só conheciam por terem um mestre que podia ser considerado um verdadeiro cheff. Escolheram os pratos, e o garçom lhes perguntou sobre a bebida.

- Vinho tinto e suave, por favor.

- Imediatamente, senhor.

Olhou para os olhos brilhantes e alegres da namorada, sorrindo docemente.

- Seu preferido, certo?

- Tem alguma coisa que você não saiba?

- Espero que não. Não quero cometer nenhum erro.

O homem voltou com a bebida, dizendo ser uma de suas melhores marcas, e realmente, o nome era de uma marca conhecida e muito renomada. Hyoga experimentou, e resolveu que estava ótimo, e realmente, era o melhor vinho que já tinham provado. A comida também era perfeita, a sobremesa era divina, tudo era maravilhoso naquele lugar.

Uma música tocava alegremente, música para dançar, havia um lugar especialmente para isso há alguns metros deles. Hyoga se levantou, Nala apenas observava, sem entender o que ele tramava desta vez, foi até os músicos, conversou com eles e entrou num acordo, depois foi até a garota, estendendo-lhe a mão e curvando-se como que em reverência, sempre sorrindo. Ela aceitou e o acompanhou até a pista. A música começou a tocar, talvez ninguém ali conhecesse o ritmo, era como um tipo de valsa, mas com todo um toque russo.

- Hyoga...? – disse sorrindo ao perceber o belo ritmo da música que tocava nos bailes dos Kzares.

- Ainda se lembra?

- Como poderia esquecer.

Dançavam divinamente, as pessoas se encantavam ainda mais com aquele belo casal, com seus passos leves, seguindo perfeitamente a música, nada descompassava, era como se tivessem ensaiado para uma apresentação. Quando a música acabou, fizeram as reverências perfeitamente e no momento exato, deviam conhecer bem a música, e todos comentavam aquela graciosidade toda.

A música romântica continuava, e para espanto da menina, seu par se abaixou, apoiando um dos joelhos ao chão, e segurando suas mãos delicadamente.

- Nala, eu quis fazer esta noite especial para te fazer um pedido. Eu estava tão ansioso por este momento... Eu pensei neste dia desde que descobri o quanto te amo.

- Hyoga...?

- Eu te amo, Nala, mais do que tudo neste mundo. E tudo o que mais quero é estar com você para sempre, nesta vida e depois dela.

Todos os olhares estavam sobre os dois, alguns ali nem acreditavam que ainda poderia existir um homem que se declarasse dessa forma, que aparentasse ter um amor tão grande que nem coubesse em seu coração. Mas o amor de Hyoga era assim, e pelos olhos cintilantes de alegria, pelas bochechas fortemente coradas e pelo sorriso estonteante da menina, o amor dela era tão grande quanto o dele. Isso por que não podiam ouvir seus corações descompassados, quase saltando pela boca daqueles dois. Hyoga puxou a caixinha prateada do bolso, e a estendeu para ela, abrindo-a.

- Nala... Você se casa comigo?

Suas pernas bambearam, podia ouvir os suspiros das meninas do restaurante ao ouvir as palavras doces de seu namorado, do homem que pedia para ser seu noivo. As alianças cintilavam fortemente na pequena almofada da caixinha, pareciam emitir o brilho das estrelas, e ela logo reconheceu aquele material. Finalmente conseguiu responder.

- Hyoga... Eu... É claro que sim!

Estava quase chorando de alegria, o garoto se levanta com o mais alegre sorriso que qualquer um já vira estampado em seu rosto, toma cuidadosamente sua mão direita, onde coloca o anel, e ela igualmente põe a outra aliança no dedo de Hyoga. Seus dedos se entrelaçam, o brilho das alianças é maravilhoso, e o beijo que se seguiu foi ainda mais lindo. As meninas se derretiam, e a cena foi motivo de aplauso entre os fregueses do lugar. Nala sorriu encabulada, Hyoga não desfazia o sorriso por nem um segundo. Certamente ela jamais se esqueceria daquele dia.

Andaram ainda pela praia, olhando as estrelas, como Hyoga dissera horas atrás, a noite estava linda. Kiki os trouxera de carona e voltara para o Santuário, por isso podiam ficar tranqüilos e voltar a hora que quisessem. Conversaram muito, durante toda a noite, alegremente, e agora se divertiam em encontrar as constelações no céu.

- Então, por que caminho quer voltar ao Santuário? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Que tal pela praia, mesmo?

- Tem um bom caminho entre as rochas. Mas se quiser, acho que seria divertido.

- Vamos, então.

Ela correu na frente, desafiando-o a alcançá-la, sorrindo como uma criança. Hyoga correu atrás dela, com o mesmo sorriso. Atravessaram a encosta rochosa que só quem tivesse o cosmo pelo menos um pouco desperto poderia cruzar sem se ferir, e logo chegaram à tão conhecida praia do Santuário. Corriam pela beira da água, depois pela areia, e pegaram os caminhos para o Santuário, entre rochas, até chegarem às oliveiras, entre as quais corria um pequeno e cristalino córrego.

- Você não me pega! – brincou ela, mostrando-lhe a língua.

Ele correu mais, alcançando-a e abraçando-a com força. Os dois estavam ofegantes e acabaram por se deixar cair aos pés das árvores, um ao lado do outro. Entrelaçaram os dedos, e Nala chegou mais perto, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, assim ficaram até se refazerem do cansaço. Uma das mãos dela estava sobre seu peito, ela fechou os dedos, fazendo-os rasparem delicadamente em seu busto, por sobre a camisa, e o rapaz não conseguiu conter o forte e repentino suspiro.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Nada... – respondeu corado, sentindo seu coração disparar novamente.

Ela se deitou do lado dele, olhando o céu através das folhas.

- A noite está mesmo linda.

- Dei sorte em escolher o dia.

Levantou um pouco, fitando os olhos castanhos que brilhavam intensamente, acariciou seu rosto, afagou as mechas castanhas, e se aproximou, com o rosto vermelho.

- Eu te amo, Nala.

- Também te amo...

Ele a beijou, um beijo quente e doce, e ela o abraçou pela nuca, correspondendo-lhe o beijo. O garoto sentia seu corpo inteiro queimar, sentia o arrepio subir pela espinha, mas não percebeu o que lhe estava acontecendo, deixou-se levar, e com a respiração quente beijou seu pescoço, tirando um leve e delicado gemido da menina. Aquela voz em seu ouvido, aquele perfume de pitanga, sua mente quase apagou naquele instante, inebriado que estava, não fazia mais noção do que estava fazendo, sua mão desceu ao belo e torneado quadril. Aquelas atitudes começava a assustar Nala.

- Hyoga... Hyoga...

Ele a ouvia, mas não percebia, sentia apenas aquela voz hipnotizante em seu cérebro. Sua respiração estava mais forte e seus beijos tinham mais e mais desejo. A garota sentiu as mãos firmes descerem para suas pernas, sentia o corpo arder por dentro, a espinha se arrepiar, os músculos se contraírem mesmo que pensasse não ter forças. Mas aquela sensação desconhecida lhe gerou um medo tremendo, sem que soubesse do que.

- Hyoga, pára!

Ele finalmente acordou, ofegante e rubro, com olhar assustado, e se deparou com os olhos cheios de medo da garota, quase chorando, recostada à árvore. Ela fechou os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, sem saber o que sentia em seu corpo todo.

- Pára, por favor. O que aconteceu com você?

Ele tapou o rosto com a mão, sentindo ter cometido um grande erro, sentia como se estivesse ficando louco. Se levantou, chateado consigo mesmo, sem conseguir encarar o olhar da menina. Aquele olhar era a última coisa que queria ver em seu rosto, e fora ele mesmo que a deixara daquele jeito, não podia se perdoar.

- Desculpa, Nala. Eu não sei o que deu me mim. Desculpa...

Ela percebeu seu olhar, percebeu o quanto estava arrependido, que estava tão confuso quanto ela. "Será que ele sentiu por todo o corpo o mesmo que eu?" – se pergunta.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – perguntou cabisbaixo.

- Só se... For de mãos dadas comigo.

Ele não entendia, estava apavorada agora à pouco, e ainda confiava nele, ainda queria estar junto dele. Mas ele atendeu ao seu pedido, ainda que continuasse chateado pelo que fizera, ele a levou até sua casa. Chegando lá, ela lhe deu um selinho, e sorriu carinhosamente.

- Ta tudo bem, Hyoga. Não fica assim. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

- Nala... Eu sinto muito...

- Não pense mais nisso. Você é meu noivo, não estou chateada com você. Espero que não esteja comigo.

- Não! Isso nunca.

Ela sorriu novamente, entrando em casa e desejando-lhe boa noite. Os olhos do rapaz ainda estavam cheios de surpresa, mas um alívio enorme acalmou seu coração. Ele voltou para casa, tomou um banho frio e se deitou, e antes de dormir ainda conseguiu sorrir.

- Ela aceitou...

Nala ainda não entendia aquelas sensações todas, o calor ainda corria por seu corpo, e aumentava cada vez que se lembrava no loirinho. Olhou-se no espelho, encontrando seu rosto muito vermelho. Tocou o pescoço, onde ele lhe beijara, e sentiu um forte arrepio pela espinha, seu corpo todo tremeu naquele instante. A garota caiu de joelhos diante do espelho, encarando sua expressão surpresa e o rosto ainda mais rubro. Quando se levantou, sentiu uma estranha umidade que nunca tinha percebido em seu corpo. Levou as mãos ao rosto, cada vez mais confusa.

- O que está acontecendo?

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Bom... É isso aí, pessoal! O.O Acho q peguei um pokinho pesado c/ os dois xD Mas enfim... EU tentei fazer algo emocionante. Eu sei q parece q eles são duas crianças, agindo desse jeito como se nunca tivessem ouvido falar "naquilo" mas como eu expliquei no começo, a vida deles de pessoas normais só tah conseguindo começar agora, pq antes era uma verdadeira bagunça._

_Ainda assim, e mesmo com algumas coisinhas meio pesadinhas, espero q tenham gostado e q comentem! Onegai!_

_Amanhã eu posto o outro capítulo e respondo quem comentar... Até lá!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bom, Bom... Infelizmente entre ontem e hj ninguém comentou minha fic... Acho q ñ fez muito sucesso, né? Mas td bem... Minhas fics sobre Nala ñ costumam fazer muito mesmo pq tem q ler muita coisa p/ saber de td XD Mas... Como eu jah comeceia postar, e são só dois capítulos, vou terminar essa joça. Ainda assim esperoq estejam gostando..._

_Hj vai ser a segunda parte da história. Os preparativos pro casamento e o casamento em si. Como eu disse da última vez, é uma história de romance, finalente um final feliz p/ personagem q eu fiz sofrer tanto durante anos a fio xD Enfim... Espero q gostem. Boa leitura!_

-ooo-

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Certamente que o primeiro para quem Nala correu para contar a novidade foi seu irmão. Milo não sabia se ficava enciumado ou feliz, mas se por dentro ainda mantinha o sorriso ameaçador de quem transformaria o garoto numa peneira, por fora ele só podia abraçar alegremente a irmã e lhe dar os parabéns. É claro que seria esperar muito que o escorpiniano não alfinetasse de nenhuma forma.

- Pois é, o pato quer mesmo tirar minha irmãzinha de mim, né?

- Ai, Milo, pára com isso, você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade.

- O que é que você viu nesse albino, heim?

- Hahaha, que ciúmes é esse, maninho?

- Ciúmes? Hu. Mas se aquele picolé russo passou dos limites com você.

- HEI! Pode parar aí, ta? Não tem nada disso!

- Qual é? Não fala assim comigo. To te protegendo. Não quero que ele te magoe.

- Você é um bobo, sabia?

- E você vai ser a noiva mais bonita que já existiu. – respondeu com cara de bobo.

- Pára de me mimar...

Riram juntos, e ele a abraçou quase choroso. No fundo sabia que aquilo era o melhor para sua querida irmãzinha, e só enchia as paciências porque era o normal de qualquer bom escorpiniano, e também de qualquer bom irmão mais velho.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

O tempo passou rápido, daquela noite, Nala só se lembrava do melhor, e se esquecera do medo. Mas não das sensações, que ainda intrigavam sua mente. Era estranho de se pensar que pessoas de mais de vinte anos não conhecessem aquelas sensações, mas talvez, apesar de saber que certas coisas aconteciam, as preocupações com treinos e batalhas não tivessem dado tempo àqueles jovens de saber reconhecer as reações dessas "certas coisas". Nala e Hyoga continuaram juntos, alegres e felizes, planejando tudo para o casamento, que seria na primavera. O garoto aprendeu a se controlar, e a jovem começava a entender aquelas reações todas, olhava para o corpo de seu noivo e sentia um leve arrepio, um leve calor, e percebeu que tudo aquilo não era nada de se ter medo, era apenas as conseqüências de seu amor, pedindo por mais daquela sua alma gêmea. E ela sabia, agora, que o que Hyoga sentia era simplesmente o mesmo. Aquilo acabou por se tornar um sonho nada distante, uma expectativa maravilhosa.

Olhava sempre para o anel cheia de orgulho, aquela liga de origalco, gamânion e pó de estrelas era a mesma das armaduras sagradas, fora feita por Mu especialmente para a união de dois guerreiros de Atena. A festa se aproximava cada vez mais, os enfeites flores, tudo era escolhido do melhor e com muito cuidado, e o vestido estava quase pronto.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

O dia finalmente chega, o primeiro dia da primavera. Hyoga andava de um lado para outro, deixando Camus zonzo. A armadura de Aquário estava fora de sua urna, era como se seguissem uma tradição militar, os homens teriam de vestir suas armaduras sagradas no dia da cerimônia, menos o noivo. Mas o mestre acaba perdendo a paciência, após revirar os olhos entediado.

- Hyoga, fica calmo.

- Mas... Mas...

- Dieu, até parece que vai dar alguma coisa errada.

- Ah... Mas eu não vejo a hora.

- Não vê a hora é da noite de núpcias. – disse Aiolia entrando no quarto. – Vim pra dizer que é melhor se apressar.

O garoto ficou branco, sentou-se no sofá que tinha por ali, apertando os dedos entre as mãos, suando frio. Aiolia estranhou.

- Disse alguma coisa errada? O que deu nele?

- Acho que o que você disse deve ser a pior parte pra ele.

- Pior? Mas deveria ser a melhor! Não to entendendo...

Hyoga dispara a falar, parecia estar morrendo de medo.

- Melhor? Desculpa aí, ô garanhão! Melhor pra você que deve saber o que fazer. Até parece tudo muito fácil, né? E se não der certo, e se eu fizer burrada e se... Eu não posso decepcionar... Será que dá pra me deixar quieto com o meu nervosismo?

Os dois se entreolhavam em meio aos montes de palavras desesperadas do rapaz, mas Camus logo corta aquela psicose toda.

- Hyoga, você a ama ou...

- Claro que amo!

- Então pára com esse desespero que isso é o suficiente. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Credo, até parece um virgem. – diz Milo entrando.

O menino se esconde atrás do sofá, mais branco que de costume, ele tinha ouvido toda a conversa, e Camus acaba de por tudo abaixo com um direto até demais:

- Mas ele é.

Milo e Aiolia se entreolham, o leonino tampa o rosto com uma das mãos.

- Puta que pariu, danou-se.

- Você é virgem? – pergunta Milo, apontando para o nariz de Hyoga.

- So... Sou... – gagueja ele envergonhado – Isso é um problema?

- Isso quer dizer que minha irmãzinha...

- Claro que também é! – respondeu sem pensar duas vezes – Como pode desconfiar dela?

Os olhos do escorpiniano estão um tanto quanto incrédulos, ele puxa o garoto para si, abraçando-o fortemente, o Cisne pensava que seus ossos se partiriam. O cunhado ainda lhe dá dois beijos nas bochechas, todo contente. E ele que pensava que só os russos tinham dessas e que ele não tinha se acostumado por ter sido crido por Camus.

- Nossa, Hyoga, meu cunhado querido, eu te amo!

- Mestre... Socorro...

Camus e Aiolia riam com a cena, mas Camus logo foi ao auxílio do discípulo, se não o casamento não saía.

- Hei, pombinhos, l'amour set bele, mas a gente vai se atrasar...

Eles correram para se arrumar, sorte que as armaduras se vestiam sozinhas, o que deixou tudo muito mais fácil.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Nala se arrumava, estava rodeada de garotas, que se arrumavam e a ajudavam, estavam com ela Marin, Shina, June, Shunrey, Seika e a pequena discípula de Kiki, Ane. Tagarelavam o tempo todo, falando das roupas, sapatos, assessórios, enfeites do casamento. Não paravam um minuto, e quem mais falava era Nala, com certeza, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Mas é claro que todas ali percebiam.

- Está nervosa, Nala? – pergunta Marin.

- Demais... Acho que vou explodir.

- Não faz isso. – brinca June – Vai perder a noite de núpcias?

Todas riram, enquanto a noiva escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sorrindo envergonhada. Ela se abraça à June.

- AH! Eu vou ter um colapso! Como que é heim?

Seika sorri, chegando perto de seus ouvidos.

- Na hora você descobre...

- Descobre o que? Como é o que? – pergunta Ane toda curiosa.

- Coisa de adulto, mocinha. – corta Shina.

- Ah... Mas eu quero saber...

- Vem cá eu ainda não terminei de te arrumar.

Todas terminam de se arrumar, estavam impecáveis, uma mais linda que a outra. Ane usava um vestido grego solto e curto, até metade das coxas, o cabelo lilás estava solto e tinha uma delicada coroa de flores. Parecia um anjinho. Todas as garotas tinham que ir, já tinha dado o horário e elas não podiam se atrasar, ficaram com Nala apenas Ane e Shina.

- Pena que você ainda não tem namorado, Shina, foi a única a não ser madrinha.

- Ora, sorte de vocês. – comentou sorrindo – Alguém pra ajudar a te arrumar e arrumar essa pentelhinha aqui.

- Não sou pentelha!

As duas riram juntas, estava quase tudo pronto, faltava apenas terminar os cabelos, mas Shina tomou conta disso bem rápido, e foram as três para o local da cerimônia.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Era no Santuário, os bancos e o altar foram montados à céu aberto, um tapete vermelho levava até o altar, o caminho era delimitado por arranjos de flores, a entrada era um arco também florido, rosas brancas e vermelhas, alguma flores do campo e sakuras enfeitavam todos os vasos, arcos e grinaldas. Havia duas estátuas gregas, uma de Eros, outra de Psique, uma bela fonte a escorrer água cristalina e o altar alvo, com colunas gregas. Os padrinhos já estavam no altar, Shun e June, Shiryu e Shunrey, Aiolia e Marin, Aiolos e Seika, e quem nos esperava ao centro do altar era, claro, o Grande Mestre, Shion, junto de Atena.

Hyoga também já estava à espera, ao lado de seu mestre, Camus. Vestia uma luxuosa toga grega de cerimônias, branca e longa, de mangas longas e largas, com detalhes dourados na gola e presa na cintura por um cinturão prateado. Um broche prateado prendia o tecido azul escuro em seu ombro direito, o refinado pano cruzava seu corpo e se prendia por baixo do cinturão, ficando solto às suas costas, de forma que esvoaçava galantemente com o vento suave. Nos pés, uma fina bota de couro preto, e nos cabelos, louros de prata cintilante.

Nala não tinha palavras, jamais imaginara que ele pudesse ficar ainda mais estonteante. Ane entra, deixando voarem pétalas de sakuras pelo caminho, sorridente, uma princesinha. Mas o mesmo pensamento que tivera Nala agora se passa na mente do garoto ao ver a noiva entrar. O longo vestido branco, de alça, com decote em "v", delineando perfeitamente seu busto e cintura, com a saia esvoaçante a cintilar com os bordados dourados de folhas e flores, a sandália de salto alto, em estilo grego, também dourada, o andar delicado e leve. Tinha pulseiras douradas e trabalhadas num dos punhos, no braço oposto, o bracelete contornava, no mesmo estilo, todo o seu braço, até por cima da mão, terminando num anel. O colar apenas contornava o pescoço, os brincos eram cheios de brilhantes e, nos cabelos presos em parte na nuca, todo ondulado, uma chuva de flores douradas pendia a cintilar com a luz do sol da tarde.

O irmão lhe oferece o braço, sorridente, e ele a acompanha até o altar, caminhando ao som da música clássica e alegre de liras e flautas, Nala estava radiante. Ao chegar ao noivo, Milo entrega a mão da amada irmãzinha, e olha nos olhos do rapaz.

- Cuida bem dela, heim?

Ele responde com um aceno positivo, não parava de sorrir e sua faces estavam rosadas de um nervoso alegre. Shion faz um pequeno discurso e na hora das alianças, é Ane quem usa telecinese para fazer aparecer a caixinha prateada. Hyoga coloca a aliança na mão esquerda de Nala, fazendo suas juras.

- Nala, esta aliança simboliza a união por nosso amor. Te amarei sempre, seja o momento qual for, por toda a vida e depois dela. Mesmo que reencarne inúmeras vezes, te procurarei para estar sempre junto de você, pois eu te amo mais do que tudo no Universo.

Nala fez o mesmo.

- Hyoga, esta aliança simboliza a união por nosso amor. Te amarei sempre, seja o momento qual for, por toda a vida e depois dela. Mesmo que reencarne inúmeras vezes, te procurarei para estar sempre junto de você, pois eu te amo mais do que tudo no Universo.

Atena se aproximou dos dois, unindo suas mãos e seu cosmo cálido e cheio de amor tomou conta do lugar.

- Nala, Hyoga, meus jovens guerreiros que lutaram sempre com honra e determinação pela justiça e pelo amor entre os humanos. Que alegria tenho em vê-los seguir esse amor que sempre foi nosso ideal. Hoje tenho orgulho em abençoar essa união tão bela entre meus Cavaleiros, e espero abençoar outras tantas. Peço a Deus que os una hoje e sempre. Sejam felizes.

Ela se afasta após abençoá-los com seu cosmo, e Shion toma novamente a frente.

- Como representante maior do Santuário, o Grande Mestre da ordem dos Cavaleiros de Atena, eu, Shion, os declaro agora casados.

Hyoga tomou sua noiva nos braços, beijando-a com todo o carinho e amor que possuía. Todos aplaudiram, o sol se punha naquele instante, deixando a cena ainda mais romântica. Começou então a festa, muita champanhe, vinho, aperitivos e doces, bolos, tortas e é claro, muita música. Tocaram ritmos de todos os países, todos dançavam alegremente, Nala jogaria o buquê de sakuras, mas as únicas que ainda não tinham se casado eram June e Shina, então não ia ter muita graça, a não ser que ela trocasse os papéis e o jogasse para os rapazes. Deviam ser duas horas da manhã quando os noivos se retiraram, passariam aquela noite num belo hotel numa bela praia de Atenas, e depois iriam conhecer vários lugares, Egito, Notre Dame, os jardins da Babilônia, os templos Maias e outros lugares históricos, alguns mais rústicos, outros com um belo toque de classe.

Partiram com sorrisos no rosto, Milo se segurava para não chorar, e Camus ria divertido ao ver o amigo em tal estado, ainda mais depois de beber um bom tanto. O escorpiniano se apóia ao amigo pelos ombros.

- Vamos seu aracnídeo bêbado.

- Camus, eu perdi minha irmãzinha...

- Non... Você ganhou mais um irmão.

- Eu não quero o picolé albino de irmão... Eu quero a minha irmã...

- Você quer é a sua cama. Seu tonto.

De cima de rochas, dois seres alados assistem à cerimônia, um jovem perfeitamente belo, e uma garota de beleza incomensurável. Os olhos marejados e as mãos dadas.

- Queria estar lá para abraçá-la... – diz a jovem.

- Não se preocupe... Ela sabe que a amamos, mesmo não podendo descer até lá.

- Oh, Eros... Ela será feliz com este garoto, não é?

- Tanto quanto eu sou com você, minha querida Psique.

- Se isso é tanto quanto a minha felicidade ao seu lado, então eu sou a mãe mais feliz do mundo. – sorriu ela.

- E eu o pai mais feliz do mundo. – ele completou, também sorridente.

**-/-/-OOO-/-/-**

O que aconteceu naquela noite, no hotel onde ficaram juntos pela primeira vez, é segredo. Nala só confidenciou com as amigas, quem tentou ouvir escondido (ou seja, Ane) não conseguiu. Só viu, depois do mês de lua de mel, o sorriso radiante da Amazona, suas bochechas rubras como Antares, como se tivesse conhecido o paraíso. "Será que quando se casa, tem quem atinge a iluminação?" - pensou. Alguns dizem que é possível. Alguns dizem que, naquela noite, uma mescla poderosa de dois cosmos inundou Atenas, outros acham isso sensacionalismo. Lendas a parte, Nala parecia ter alcançado seu ponto do "Viveram felizes para sempre" de seu conto de fadas. Sem, é claro, perder a graça dos treinos, confusões de seus amigos do Santuário, crises de ciúmes do irmão... Ou seja... Sem perder a graça de uma vida realmente completa.

**- / -/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /- / -**

**FIM**

_Bom... Aí está, mais uma fic terminada e postada. Como eu disse, faz um tempinho q escrevi essa, e tenho mais um monte esperando para serem postadas q eu jah escrevi faz tempo. Então... Depois do feriado, muito provavelmente terei alguma coisa nova p/ colocar por aki. Espero q estejam animados p/ ler! Espero q tenham gostado dessa aki tb ^^_

_Mais uma vez agradeço a quem gostou e acompanhou. Aida espero comentários sobre a história! Até a próxima!_


End file.
